


Taming Lust

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Succubi & Incubi, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: Jasper is a newly found succubus who learns how to control her powers and her sexual desires.





	Taming Lust

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the story I started writing for National Novel Writing Month. Since part of the month is "no editing" just be weary of any errors and the working title. It'll most likely change. Also, all of the "relationships" are just people Jasper is going to end up sleeping with. Except for any main character dynamics, of course. Also, Pink in this story is based on my own head canons and personal opinions of her and nothing the show may elaborate on.

The rising heat throughout her body was one of the most pleasurable things she had ever imagined. There were tentative touches at first, which became more confident, readily to exploring the curves and inner most workings of her body. Fingers that were pressing inside of her, silken lips pressing against her skin and that rising heat becoming more and more unbearable. She can hear herself; the constant moans and whimpers spilling from her mouth and each time she can feel herself about to come, the woman stops her. Every night she teases her, calling her sweet names as she explores the depths of her body and every night she wakes amid her orgasms; the sensitivity and pressure being far too much for her to handle. The dreams only become more intense as the days go on, and she feels as if they are too real to even call dreams anymore.  
  
Whatever is happening to her is causing a heavy fatigue during the day and her body just desiring to be touched more than it ever has been before. She often fantasizes in the middle of her classes, wanting to pin down anyone who falls prey to her sexuality, but she knows she cannot. Her dreams and desires just begin to take over most of her thoughts and she finds herself staying up late into the night just to keep control of them. These new sleep habits have practically destroyed her.

She can remember the first night the dream happened, her roommate knocked on her door to wake her up because she was groaning as if she was in pain. And at first, she felt that way. It felt like all the energy from her body was draining and she was fighting to fill it back up by any means necessary. It has been like that for two weeks, every other night she’d have a new erotic dream but the person in them had always been shrouded by some sort of energy. When she woke up, she felt as if she hadn’t slept in days and her skin would often be hot to the touch. The worst thing about her dreams is the constant desire to be touched when she woke. She couldn’t cure the ache on her own, the way her hood and clitoris would engorge made any slight movement ten times more sensitive and her desires ten times worse.

The next time it happens her roommate bangs on her door to wake her up, worried about the sounds coming out of her room which seem as if she’s having a nightmare. It was a nightmare, as good as it felt there was an aftershock that caused her body feeling rampant. She remembers the events that led up to it, the constant worry that she should go to the hospital after the spike in her temperature. She refused to go. This time is the same, her roommates knocks echoing around her and breaking her from her nightmare.

 _Don’t go._ She can hear the voice calling to her when she wakes up, sitting up quickly as her roommate comes into the room. Her mind is still filled with those thoughts of her dreams; someone thrusting their fingers inside of her, a thumb circling against her clitoris until her back arches off the bed and she orgasms. Those images are ingrained into her brain now and trying to think of anything else is the most challenging thing in her life now.

“I thought I was about to be interrupting some really great sex but then I heard you shouting. Are you okay Jasper?”

Jasper tries to control her heavy breathing, because she somehow feels out of breath. The weight in her chest is so heavy and the feelings surrounding it are quick to panic. She’s not sure what is happening to her, but she’s covered in sweat and there’s visible steam coming from her skin as if she’s burning from the inside. “Hey…” Her roommates voice grows softer, pressing a hand against her forehead and retreating rather quickly after she feels the heat. She’s not sure how it is possible, but Jasper’s skin nearly burns her hand. “I need to bring your temperature down like pronto. Can you walk?”

Jasper does not remember anything from the walk to the bathroom from her bedroom except the lights and sounds echoing inside her head. She’s still caught in those touches, in the wetness in between her legs but she doesn’t want to talk about it. She wants to go back to sleep and feel that burning heat inside of her.

She stares at her roommate as she’s put into a bath of cold water while still in her pajamas. She can feel the cotton on her legs soak up some of the water and she grimaces, feeling rather uncomfortable at first but suddenly much cooler than she had. She looks up, at the woman who is still dressed in her nursing scrubs that were lavender and covered in cats. Amethyst…She thinks that’s her name, but everything seems so fuzzy and it feels like there’s a static around her. She needs more time to cool down, to keep her focus attended to what is happening around her and not what’s happening in her mind.

“Hi?” She squeezes her eyes shut when a sudden pain fills her head. She goes back to just trying to breathe properly again and to focus. The dim bathroom lights cause her head to begin pounding and she just wants to go back to sleep.

“Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”

“No…No…I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine. This is the third time this week I’ve come home and found you like this.”

“I’m just hot.” She swallows, leaning her head against the side of the tub, “really hot.”

“Christ. Pearl’s making you something to eat and she’ll probably change your sheets. I’m gonna—” She stops herself, she has no clue what to do for Jasper because Jasper won’t let anyone help her. “Fuck, hell if I know.”

“Why are you acting like my nurse and less like my roommate? You should go back to sleep, don’t worry about me.”

“Well, I am a nurse, so no. Let me grab a towel and some clothes.” Amethyst leaves Jasper by herself and in the few minutes she is gone Jasper begins to doze back off. She can’t help but fall asleep because of the current state of her mind and body. She’s exhausted, incredibly overheated and horny all at the same time. The moment she even imagines that woman again Amethyst wakes her up because she’s beginning to slip further into the bathtub.

When Jasper gets out of the bathtub, she changes into new pajamas and heads back into her bedroom which Amethyst follows her to. She’s afraid for Jasper’s safety and health at this point that leaving her alone for just a moment seems to have dire consequences. “What time is it?” Jasper asks as she sits down slowly.  
  
“Seven.”  
  
“I have to get ready for class.” She huffs as she lays down. Her sheets are warm and soft; the scent reminiscent of Pearl’s—her other roommate—detergent. It only makes that heat come back because she’s imaging her and Pearl on the bed together. Jasper would push her down onto the bed, place her knees on either side of her head and feel her tongue licking and sucking against her. 

“Are you sure you wanna go?”

A second woman enters the room and it snaps Jasper out of her thoughts because it was Pearl. She set a small tray of food down on the end table next to Jasper’s bed before standing next to Amethyst. Pearl was Jasper’s second roommate, and incredibly different compared to Amethyst herself. She’s tall and lithe, the way she walks, moves, talks, is so delicate and sophisticated that it’s rather hard to detect her presence or how she’s feeling. She instantly distracts Jasper, something about the energy around her is so tempting to touch. She cannot stop watching her movements and lips move because of her incessant thoughts.

“Go where?” She asks, and her voice keeps Jasper focused on her imagine world.

“Jasper thinks going to class is a good idea.” Amethyst rolls her eyes after she speaks and Pearl looks at Jasper.

“You cannot be serious. You should take a few days to recover and rest and then think about returning.”

Jasper groans, “I have a final for my anatomy class and I don’t think my professor is going to accept this as an excuse for missing it. It’s just one test and then I’ll come home and relax.” She reaches for her phone on the charger, yanking it off and checking her messages. They were normally school emails about her loans, messages from her professors, but lately there were messages from dating sites. For the past few months, all Jasper has wanted to do was have sex and finding someone to have sex with was incredibly tiresome. “I need to get going.”

“Okay, but please eat something and let Amethyst drop you off and pick you up after your exam.”

“I’m not—” Amethyst protests and Pearl gives her a look, “fine. It’s not like I have stuff to do or nothing.” 

“Thank you. I am heading out to the library to get some work done but just call if you need anything.”

Pearl leaves the room and Jasper gets up from her bed, taking a piece of toast from the plate and eating it as she rummages in her closet for her shoes. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Amethyst asks her for the second time and Jasper shrugs.  
  
Most of the semester has been incredibly rough on her, so her desires for her classes to be over and for her to be completely done college weren't too far out there. She had a handful of classes she needed to take and most of them were finished in another week or two. “I just will feel much better when classes are done for the fall semester.”

The two head out of the apartment twenty minutes later. 

Over the past week Jasper has lost her focus in class. She’s always been diligent in her classwork, finishes her assignments the minute they are posted on her online class board, and Pearl often helps her study for some of her more challenging classes, but this week has been the complete opposite. She was late on two assignments, missed class for the first time in her six years in college and failed a quiz because she was too busy imagining what it would feel like if one of her professors bent her over the desk and fucked her. She has also lost hours of time just staring off into space and losing complete focus on what was happening around her.

She has always been incredibly determined to pass her classes or be the best student in it but her reasons for wanting to do well were solely based on how hard the past week has been on her. It was not just her nightmares or waking up in pain and feeling overheated but the mass amount of work she was putting onto herself. Not just in class but in her job and her job search to find something to do with her degree. However, the main thing she is trying to force herself to do in this moment is to focus.

She enters class with a few seconds to spare, taking a seat near the back and turning her cellphone off and putting her keys away. There are a few other students in the classroom because a lot of the kids often missed the final or had dropped the class far before the second week of class had ended. Jasper wanted to once upon a time because the stress of trying to finish her master’s degree was much more work than she had originally believe. The final was only one hundred questions and Jasper had studied for at least two weeks and made flashcards, so she could obtain a passing grade. It’s not as if she even needed to be here. She could have missed the final and still obtained at least a low, but passing grade but she turned into a perfectionist her freshmen year and had Pearl to blame for it.

Something happened to her when she turned eighteen and she still cannot figure out what caused it. A lot of her physical traits spun out of control; her weight had increased, the size of her breasts much larger than before, her hair refused to let her cut it without growing back twice as fast and the state of her skin was flawless where she even begun to stop growing hair in a few choice places. While some of those things were growing older or even puberty, it doesn’t explain her sudden change in sexual behaviors. She did have sex in high school—like most students—but the day she turned eighteen she was actively looking for as many partners as she could. While living in the dorms for the first year she had slept with most of the students on her floor and even all her roommates, which included Pearl at the time. While they never spoke of it because it was a drunken night, living with Pearl in a more permanent situation made matters much worse because Jasper wanted to sleep with her again.

They have been friends ever since they decided to move in together, and Amethyst came around shortly after. She was a nursing student who was still recovering from the mess her life had been growing up. Jasper liked the idea of taking her in and showing her how to recover from a bad situation, but Amethyst ended up helping her more than anything. In the end, Jasper really appreciated living with these two women, but she often had to ignore her sexual desires that would develop for them. For now, she needs to ignore them to focus on her test but it’s just an incredibly hard thing for her to do.

Maintaining her focus was something incredibly hard to do and by the end of the first fifty questions she feels confident she can continue the test without failing but something happens. She’s not sure what causes it but a sudden breeze caresses against her skin and her eyes lower, dozily staring at the clock in the front of the room. She watches the hands on the clock as they move, listening to the ticks as each second passes by. Something touches her and at first, she feels as if she is back in that dream state where those tentative touches made her body burn but it’s not. It’s her professor who wakes her and lets her know she has fifteen minutes left to finish the test.

Jasper does her best to finish the exam without losing her train of thought again. As she heads down the steps to hand in the paper to her professor she shivers as she shakes off the feeling that someone is watching her. She speaks to her professor for a few minutes as she turns her phone on. They talk about her plans for after college and what classes she is planning on taking over winter break. He tells her his plans with his family to go up to Canada and go skiing and Jasper mentions she might visit her parents in Hawaii if she has time over break. It’s such a simple conversation but Jasper feels uncomfortable the entire time. She’s not sure if it’s because of how she physically feels or mentally. Whichever it is, she excuses herself because Amethyst would be there any moment to pick her up from class.

The moment she leaves the classroom she accidentally bumps into someone and knocks her phone onto the floor. She hears it clatters, apologizes and bends down to pick it up. While bent over she recognizes the pair of shoes the person is wearing. Jasper knows it sounds odd, but she had a professor a semester ago who always wore these round toe, pastel pink high heels and here were those shoes again and those legs that matched. This was Magnolia Diamond, most of her students called her Pink because of her obsession with the color. She was the head of the Psychology department; a well-spoken, attractive, intelligent and—as Jasper often must remind herself—a married woman. When she looks up she’s met with those crystal blue eyes that were so easy to fall in love with it.

“How are you?” The professor asks, and Jasper just nods, unable to think of anything to say to the woman. Jasper wouldn’t lie that she always found the woman incredibly attractive but something about bumping into her made her the feeling ten times stronger. “Oh, is that Doctor Stone’s class?”

“Y-yes.” She clears her throat, “we just finished our six-week class on Human Anatomy.”

“Oh, that is amazing. All that work in so little time. Interesting class, isn’t it? But, aren’t you getting a masters of education in sex therapy?” The way she speaks is so enchanting that it’s hard to focus on the actual words that she is saying as the conversation progresses.

She blinks, “I’m surprised you remember that.” Maybe it was just Jasper thinking this, but she believed Pink took a special interest in her. It was in the way she graded her papers and in the way they spoke to each other during, and outside of class. Maybe Jasper just expected more from their conversations.

“Well, you are much more memorable than some others. You might have been one of my favorite students.” She admits and Jasper blushes.

“I sort of feel like that about you as a professor, not that others I have are bad, but I actually went out of my way to buy your book after I took your class last semester. I found a lot of your work compelling.”

“How did you like it? I focused heavily on group dynamic and of course the psychology of sexual nature in those groups.”

“I haven’t had the time to finish it but from what I’ve read so far your studies and research are always so interesting.”

“I’m glad I recommended my book to you. I really knew it would pique your interests.”

Jasper isn’t sure at this point if her professor is hitting on her or not. Her professors book was about sexual identity and polyamory, but Jasper’s never explicitly mentioned either thing to her. Even in her papers Jasper rarely took a side towards one sexuality over the other and it surprised most people that she liked women for some reason. Jasper thinks about this longer because she’s hyper fixated on the professor. She takes a second to glance over the outfit she’s wearing. A tight, pink pencil point skirt and a collared, white button down top but let’s not forget to mention those heels she was obsessed with wearing. It’s such a simple outfit but Jasper’s too busy wondering what the woman looks like naked. Was there a hint of lingerie under that white shirt?

“Why do you think that?” Jasper asks, shifting her weight onto her right foot and crossing her arms. She’s not insulted but she’s just so curious about this woman.

“I don’t know. I just assumed because of your interest in sex therapy that you would be interested in a book that focused on those sorts of dynamics. Or, maybe I’m just crossing my fingers that I can convince more people to read it.” She laughs, and Jasper follows suit. This woman was so damn charming, and it drove Jasper insane.

There was something about her that Jasper just could not explain to anyone. She was so very different than any of her other professors and her presence spoke a thousand words whenever they were close by. “I mean, you’re right about that. I’m pretty opened to reading anything that involves the field I’m studying. It helps have more sources for papers.” Her phone vibrates in her hand and she look down at the messages from her sister. Most of them were calling her names because she wasn’t outside yet.

Pink’s eyes widen, “oh no, I hope that I am not keeping you. Run along and you can always send me an email if you wish to discuss my book more openly. I’m teaching an introductory psychology class over winter break, so I will be on campus if you ever need anything.”

“Oh, uh…Thank you Professor.”

“Please, call me Pink. Have a good evening, Ms. Murray.”

 Jasper watches her walk down the hallway, listening to the clicking of her heels that reminds her of the ticking of the clock in the office. She shivers again, turning around and heading to leave the building.


End file.
